


Сказка на ночь

by Fire_Fox



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: Лекарства лучше придумать невозможно.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Lucy Pevensie
Kudos: 4





	Сказка на ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: где-то перед началом третьего фильма.

\- Эд, расскажи сказку, - умоляюще просит Люси. Её глаза широко распахнуты, в них до сих пор пляшут отголоски пережитого ужаса, и этого достаточно, чтобы Эдмунд согласился.

Ночные кошмары давно стали частью её жизни, но она не смогла об этом сказать никому, кроме него. И по какой-то нелепой случайности только Эдмунд обладал способностью предугадывать, когда ему предстоит бессонная ночь, а его сестре несколько часов ада. С тех пор это стало их маленькой тайной, которая прочно связывала обоих. Возможно, именно поэтому они держались несколько обособленно от остальных, и если кто и замечал эту странность, то лишь неопределённо пожимал плечами. Мол, что с них взять, они же дети; и потом, кажется, в своё время Питер точно в той же манере держался рядом со Сьюзен, так что ничего удивительного.

В конце концов, Люси его младшая сестра, и Эдмунд должен заботиться о ней.

Но время идёт. Ситуация не меняется, а косых взглядов и недовольных перешёптываний становится всё больше, и Люси чувствует себя загнанным зверем. Она предлагает брату не реагировать на её сны и говорит, что хочет попытаться справиться самостоятельно, но сдаётся спустя три дня.

У неё несчастный вид, растрёпанные волосы, и Эдмунд не знает, что на него действует сильнее: потерянный вид сестры или интонация, с которой она его просит. 

Её ладонь очень гармонично ложится в его руку, и если бы кто спросил, никто из них не смог бы вспомнить, что именно рассказывал Эдмунд. Звука его голоса хватало сполна, чтобы вытеснить из головы любые дурные мысли, и всё остальное само собой теряло какое-либо значение. Растворялось, стоило только старшему начать говорить. Вместо этого приходили спокойствие и облегчение, сопровождающиеся долгим выдохом. Не одна, билось в голове полуночным мотыльком, ищущим света и тепла. Не одна, распространялось по венам и заставляло сердце биться чаще. Не одна, отзывалось искрами в кончиках пальцев каждый раз, когда их пальцы переплетались.

Не одна, крутилось как заевшая пластинка и приносило желание верить. И Люси верила. Доверяла себя брату, зная, что он всегда будет её опорой, что он всегда сможет её уберечь. И надеялась, что это никогда не закончится, потому что в этой жизни должно быть место чудесам. Хотя бы каким-нибудь. И не имеет никакого значения, как это может отразиться на их отношениях с окружающими (хотя кого она пытается обмануть; чужой холод и недоверие, в особенности от близких людей, ранили сильнее оружия, и уж она прекрасно знала, о чём говорит).

\- Как же хочется обратно в Нарнию, - печально выдыхает сестра, и Эдмунд с силой давит в себе порыв тут же сорваться с места, чтобы начать действовать. Он не любит, когда его Лу грустит, и ненавидит такие моменты всеми фибрами души.

Ему хочется стереть всю тоску из сердца и глаз Люси, хочется, чтобы она уже забыла Нарнию, потому что путь туда уже закрыт, потому что расставаться с ней каждый раз всё сложнее, всё больнее, и жить с осознанием невозможности вернуться туда невыносимо. Невыносимо знать о месте, где могут сбыться любые мечты и где нет ничего, что могло бы помешать их счастью в любом его проявлении. Вместо всего этого им приходится скитаться по реальному миру и учиться жить заново, чувствуя себя выброшенными на берег рыбами. 

Уже неоднократно успевшие повзрослеть и пережить то, что многим ровесникам и даже взрослым не могло и присниться. Уже знающие, что значит оказаться между жизнью и смертью, что значит быть правителями и как тяжело нести на своих плечах груз ответственности за всё и всех. Уже понимающие, что у них нет права на ошибку, и несущие этот крест и по сей день, считая его неотъемлемой частью себя и своей жизни.

Эдмунд устало трёт глаза, смахивая выступающие слёзы, и надеется, что когда-нибудь он сможет в полной мере искупить свою вину за некогда совершённое им предательство. Не только перед собой, но и перед Люси, сколько бы она ни утверждала, что ему незачем себя винить и что всё уже давно позади. 

\- Если бы я мог... - горько шепчет он.

Девушка открывает глаза, выходя из состояния полудрёмы. Осторожно касается свободной рукой щеки Эдмунда, в ответ на что он закрывает глаза и прижимается сильнее. Будто это может им помочь, будто так они могут убежать от настоящего и позволить себе недолго побыть в мире грёз и фантазий.

Они и понятия не имеют, кто решился сократить дистанцию до минимума. Очнулись лишь в тот момент, когда их губы уже встретились, и тут же решили нырнуть обратно в свою реальность. Люси прекрасно помнит отчаяние, с которым они вцепились друг в друга, и свой неутолимый голод; в памяти Эдмунда остаются воспоминания о том, что он не думал о морали, что это, вопреки всем убеждениям, нормально, что этого следовало ожидать и стоило ждать. Потому что всё сложилось легче лёгкого и оказалось до нелепости действенным.

У них изначально были только они сами.

Об этом лишний раз напоминает тяжёлый взгляд сестры, в котором плещется море невыплаканных слёз, и Эдмунд не находит ничего лучше, чем снова её поцеловать и прижать к себе как можно крепче. Ладонь Люси ложится на его грудь, именно туда, где бьётся сердце, и парень не может справиться с накатившим приступом нежности. Его распирает от любви, и она выливается в рассеянные поцелуи, которыми он покрывает лицо и шею девушки, в слова, которых он не может припомнить, но от которых, это отпечатывается особенно ярко и вытесняет всё остальное, она начинает улыбаться, в постоянное переплетение рук.

Девушка прижимается своим лбом к его, когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга и пытаются привести дыхание в норму. Эдмунд не может припомнить, когда в последний раз видел её такой замученной и счастливой одновременно, а Люси начинает думать, что они справятся и без Нарнии. 

\- Какой ты видишь нашу дальнейшую жизнь? И каким возвращение?

Не высказанное «если оно будет» повисает в воздухе тяжёлым облаком.

Эдмунд задумывается, но ответ приходит к нему неожиданно быстро.

\- Думаю, мы скоро это узнаем.

Люси кивает, молча соглашаясь с ним. 

Она прижимается плотнее к тёплому боку, но всё равно не может избавиться от лёгкой тревоги. Брат перебирает её волосы, но этого недостаточно, этого слишком мало, как мало того времени, что осталось до рассвета и очередного нового дня, несущего вместе с собой новые разочарования. Люси думает о Сьюзен и Питере и чувствует, как её берёт зависть. Уж им наверняка приходится легче, сомневаться не приходится. Тут же девушка берёт себя в руки и пытается привести мысли в порядок. Да, им с Эдом приходится сложнее, но они не одиноки, и за одно это хочется благодарить всё на свете.

Мысли о Нарнии наконец отступают на второй план. От объятий брата на душе тепло, и Люси не может отделаться от размышлений, что лекарства лучше придумать невозможно.

Она засыпает с улыбкой на губах и во сне видит Кэр-Параваль и довольно жмурящегося Аслана.


End file.
